


me or her

by hyunibunni



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Drag Queens, Drag Shows, Drinking, Gay, Gay Bar, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kissing, Los Angeles, M/M, Marijuana, Mentioned Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Set in America, bin is a panicked gay, drag queen! dongmin, drag queen! mj, side myungjin, this is so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunibunni/pseuds/hyunibunni
Summary: moon bin met a fabulous queen to show him the wonders of the drag world and the man underneath all the makeup and latex was just as captivating.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ & Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo & Moon Bin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	me or her

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in a day and it's not edited, also i'm sorry for not including much of them outside of the club oof

bin felt like he was going to pass out. every moment leading up to the past ten minutes seemed a blur in his memory. he couldn’t remember the ride here, the fact that he’d already finished his drink and was working on a second, or the first performer they’d seen tonight. all that filled his mind now was the queen named minnie sparks. the way she danced and lipsynched to girlfriend by avril lavigne. the way she stared into bin’s soul, shamelessly raking her eyes up and down his body while mouthing the words _ ‘ _ _ you're so fine, i want you mine. you're so delicious, i think about you all the time’ _ . now, she and other queens who had been holed up backstage began wandering the crowds, taking photos and talking up the crowd. bin didn’t believe it when minnie and another queen whose name escaped him practically made beelines for the table he sat at with two of his friends. they were stopped along the way and the other queen was much better about it than minnie was, giving genuine smiles and not rushing the moment if she could help it. every second minnie was not at his table was another second she was staring him down over the shoulders of other guests, daring him to leave before speaking to her. 

when she finally approached their table bin was certain his soul left his body. minnie put an arm around bin’s shoulders and fixed him with the sultriest gaze he’d ever seen, “enjoy the show boys?” she asked, speaking about her set and asking only bin. bin nodded, swallowing hard and mentally telling himself to grow the fuck up so as to not embarrass himself. he was saved from answering when the second queen with her sights on them approached the table and told minnie off for ‘scaring’ bin.

“stop that,” she scolded, smacking minnie’s other arm lightly with the back of her hand, “she gets handsy sometimes.” she said with an apologetic glance at bin. 

“no i don’t.” minnie retorted, narrowing her eyes at her coworker. the other queen directed a pointed look at the arm around bin’s shoulders but said nothing else of it, turning to bin’s friends, jinwoo and minhyuk who were the very reason bin had even come in the first place. 

“how are you two tonight?” she asked sweetly, showing off a brilliant smile behind her pink lipstick. 

“great,” jinwoo answered, “you have a beautiful voice.” it was then that bin was able to remember her performance and he nodded with minhyuk in agreement. she had done a live performance, singing some country song bin didn’t recognize to match the cute, western aesthetic of her frilly, yellow, picnic patterned dress. 

“oh you’re such a doll.” she said, waving off their compliments with an even wider grin. 

“do you guys come here often?” minnie asked, actually speaking to them all this time, “i know i haven’t seen handsome faces like yours around here before.” bin didn’t like the way his angrily stomach knotted up when minnie flirted with his friends. 

“i’ve been once before,” jinwoo replied, “only for about an hour though. it’s their first time.” he nodded to minhyuk and bin. 

“well then let us be the first to welcome you!” the second queen exclaimed, “drinks, on us.” she insisted. 

“oh no really we couldn’t-.” jinwoo tried. the queen shushed him by gently pressing a finger to his lips,

“hush up sugar, let us take care of you, mkay?” jinwoo nodded slowly, clearly very taken by the action. out of the corner of bin’s eye he noticed minhyuk roll his eyes and if he wasn’t still trapped and using every brain cell to remember how to breathe he would’ve laughed and joined minhyuk in teasing him. 

“help me carry the drinks?” minnie requested, slipping away from bin just to take his hand and pull him out of the stool. bin followed, blindly trusting minnie was taking him to the bar as he focused on not running into people along the way. she stood over the crowd, her natural height only enhanced by the large heeled boots on her feet, and even still she moved with purpose, light on her feet. practice, bin presumed. they ended up at the end of the bar, tucked in probably the least crowded place in the whole club: a corner where the edge of the bar met the wall and to the right was steps to get up on stage. minnie slid into the last seat and tapped the counter twice, letting the bartender know she was there when he had a moment. bin wondered if they got priority or something. 

minnie took a hold of bin’s hands, looking just slightly upwards to meet his eyes. up close like this she was even more stunning and though bin was impressed and adored her dark, smokey eyes and bright red lips, he couldn’t help but wonder what was underneath all the makeup. if bone structure was anything to go off of, the man underneath was just as beautiful as the woman in front of him. minnie studied him, cocking her head to the side just a little as bin continued to just stare at her. he couldn’t find any words to say. 

“nervous?” she asked him. bin nodded honestly, “of crowds, the atmosphere because of some internalized homophobia you’re trying to get over, or me?” 

bin let a small laugh slip past his lips which brought a genuine, warm grin to minnie’s face, “you,” he answered truthfully again, “definitely you.” 

“well that’s a relief,” she sighed playfully, “i would have no idea how to help if it was either of the other options,” she paused and a smirk formed on her lips, “of course, i suppose since i’ve dragged you along with me i’m still not helping your situation, am i?” 

bin shook his head, “can i ask you something?” minnie nodded, “what’s your friend’s name? i’m embarrassed to admit my brain is filled solely of your performance and i feel rude not knowing when you both are treating my friends and i so kindly.”

minnie practically melted at the innocent request, “her name’s marie. marie golds.” 

“like the flower.”

minnie laughed and bin swore it was the most perfect laugh he’d ever heard, “yes, just like the flower.” 

“drinking on the job miss sparks?” a voice, the bartender, asked, leaning on the counter to speak to her. 

“you know i’m allowed to,” minnie shot back smugly, releasing bin’s hands to lean on the counter too and prop his head up on them, “but i need… “ she turned to bin, “what do your friends like?” 

“uh, vodka cranberry on the rocks, whiskey… i don’t know what kind he likes… you pick, and i’ll just have a snakebite.” 

“you got it,” the bartender said with a kind wink. he turned to minnie, “and for you miss?” 

“martini, super dry and whatever you think marie would drink.” 

“you call her your best friend but you don’t know what she drinks?” 

“i don’t have time to be memorizing silly things like that sanha.” 

“clearly it doesn’t take too much effort,” sanha the bartender said, sliding off the counter and nodding in bin’s direction, “he did it.” bin blushed bright red and felt minnie grab his hands again, 

“and to think you were warming up to me,” she pouted seeing his embarrassment, “after we get another drink in you, you’re coming with me to loosen up,” she declared. bin’s shock must’ve been quite obvious because she laughed and lightly pushed his chest teasingly, “nothing like that,” she drawled, “i mean, i wouldn’t mind, but i  _ meant _ dancing. i want you to dance with me.” 

“o-oh.” bin still felt like he might faint. 

“so eloquent,” minnie cooed, smirking evilly, “oh! i never got your name, handsome.” 

“it’s bin.” 

“and what a pleasure it is to meet you bin.” sanha didn’t take long mixing their drinks and within minutes all five glasses were in front of them. minnie fished a few bills out from her bustier top and gave them to sanha who pretended to be disgusted with where she put her money. together the duo walked back to the table, handing drinks to their respective owners. 

“took you two long enough.” minhyuk commented with a suspicious eyebrow raised. 

“you make a little detour to the bathroom or something?” marie asked with an eyebrow raised in minnie’s direction, once again suggesting that flirting with guests was something she did often. bin still hated the jealous knots in his stomach. 

“does my lipstick look ruined?” minnie asked calmly. 

“of course it doesn’t, it’s jeffree star.” bin remained a clueless, flustered mess, sipping away at his drink in hopes he could calm down before minnie dragged him to dance. 

  
  


***

bin walked into the school a few minutes later than when he was supposed to be there to pick up seungcheol’s daughter. he hoped she wasn’t alone with her teacher waiting for him, but he supposed a few minutes was better than the alternative: making her wait until much later into the evening for her own dad to get her. recently broken up, seungcheol was a single dad now and as dabin’s mom had been in charge of picking her up he turned to bin to help him out until he could sort out a bus card for her. he didn’t mind, dabin was the exact opposite of her mother, shy, quiet, introverted. 

bin followed the signs to the classroom, looking for room number five with teacher lee dongmin who taught math and would be the one to see the kids off. at the end of the hall he found the room and knocked on the propped door before stepping inside. dabin luckily wasn’t the only one waiting for parent pickup and from the back of the room she stood up to meet him at the front. bin walked up to the teacher at the front of the room, sensing something familiar about his face, though as bin racked his brain he couldn’t match it to anyone he’d met. and for sure he’d remember meeting someone so handsome. for a moment mr. lee looked at bin and froze, his lips falling apart and his eyes widening out of their own accord. he composed himself as dabin approached but kept looking at bin like he was waiting for bin to say something or share the same reaction. he wasn’t sure he knew what mr. lee was looking for but he certainly was trying very hard to keep himself together in the presence of such an attractive man and maybe that simple flustered behavior was what he wanted. 

“hi uncle bin.” dabin said softly, clinging to bin’s side. 

“hey kiddo,” bin greeted her, “you gave your teacher the note?” he asked. 

“yes,” mr. lee spoke up, opening a drawer with two other parent notes and some pens, “i have it right here,” bin swallowed hard. now not only was his face familiar, but his voice. he knew he’d heard it before. the connection was on the tip of bin’s tongue, right there but so far away at the same time, “you’re mr. moon bin? mr. choi has given you permission to pick up his daughter today?” mr. lee asked. 

“yes.”

“alright, sign off on it please.” mr. lee handed over a pen and flipped the note around. as bin began signing his brain finally,  _ finally _ , supplied the answer to where he’d heard lee dongmin’s voice before. minnie sparks. bin glanced up, eye level with mr. lee as he remained hunched over, pen still in hand. his eyes were the same, staring at him with an intensity that made bin’s skin crawl with delight. their night of drinking and dancing came flooding to the forefront of bin’s mind after being forcibly pushed to the back so he could focus at work. ever since that night minnie had been all bin was able to think about and the very man who ‘played’ her was sitting right in front of him. looking at him now, minnie sparks and lee dongmin could be twins. they looked so alike in bin’s mind that he wanted to kick himself for taking so long to realize. mr. lee’s lips quirked into a smirk. not only did he remember it too, but he was taking pleasure in the fact that bin had returned to the nervous mess he’d been just a few nights ago. 

finally bin forced himself to stand up and hand the pen back, “thank you mr. moon. have a good day.” mr. lee smiled kindly at dabin, saving a wink for bin as they began to walk out of the room. alone in the hallway, dabin looked up, not oblivious to bin’s pink cheeks and mindblown expression,

“did you go on a date with him or something?” she asked, “you guys were acting weird.” 

bin cleared his throat, offering dabin the most carefree smile he could give, “nope, he just looks like someone i know.” 

  
  


***

bin had already been planning on going back to the club again just to see minnie perform again. jinwoo seemed infatuated with marie golds and he too wanted to go back the next weekend. this time, bin was determined not to make a fool of himself in front of minnie/ dongmin. they did a little pregaming to get them loose, and bin even took minhyuk up on his offer of a few hits from his blunt to even further calm his nerves. when they arrived, some queens were already out on the floor, marie among them, decked out in another frilled dress, red this time to match her equally bright orange curly hair. she grinned when she saw the trio walk into the club. she took jinwoo and minhyuk each by the arm, shooing bin towards the stage,

“minnie’s performing in a few,” she said, “show her some love, mkay sugar?” and bin was left alone. he made his way to the bar, settling on a beer because he was really starting to feel the weed and vodka from earlier. good because now he had no trouble thinking about minnie, wondering what her outfit would be, or if she would notice him among all the people crowding the stage. bad because that meant he was already a little crossed and didn’t want to be wasted if and when minnie came to talk to him. true to marie’s word, within two minutes of them arriving the announcer came over the speakers and introduced their second round of acts. 

_ “next up please join me in welcoming the hottest, baddest bitch in LA, our very own minnie sparks!”  _ a pink and white spotlight shone on the stage, revealing minnie standing there twirling her hair, long, straight and blonde. her look was drastically different from the first time bin saw her but it was equally as stunning. she’d lost her short black hair, black mesh and silver chains and donned a bubblegum pink robe with bell sleeves, the ends of which matched the bottom of the robe with its lavish, pillowy feather details. as the music started, minnie threw her hair over her shoulder and began the performance by saying,

_ “check it out i’m blonde, i’m skinny, i’m rich, and i’m a little bit of a bitch.” _ she went from each of the wings, ‘singing’ to the crowd, building up their energy, for what bin didn’t know. 

then suddenly at the first chorus  _ ‘donatella!’ _ minnie ripped open the robe, sending it flying behind her on the stage. beneath she was in only a bodysuit of bright pink latex, covered in sequins with just some strands of diamonds hanging down to mimic a skirt. once again, bin found himself breathless at minnie’s expense. however, and likely thanks to the substances in his system, bin pushed forward in the crowd to get closer in hopes that minnie would see him there. it didn’t take long for her eyes to fall on him. she was a fantastic performer and didn’t make it obvious he was the one she was focusing on as she made her way towards him, adding it as part of her practiced routine. she crouched down right in front of him and with one finger swept under his jawline to his chin, making him look up. then, she kissed two fingers and pressed them to bin’s lips before standing up and strutting to the other side of the stage. she didn’t interact with him again. 

at the end of her performance, when the lights dimmed for a moment, minnie picked up her robe and exited stage right. the long way around to get to bin. he didn’t mind, he just stepped to the side and let other guests have their time with her. he was content for now, he’d gotten a kiss. as minnie made her way around the crowds another performer got up and started her set. bin watched her, enjoying the dramatics as she poured her soul into a love song. eventually bin pulled his eyes away when minnie appeared in front of him, walking his way, robe back on and left untied so that it dragged behind like a cape in the wind. she stopped in front of bin with her hand outstretched,

“don’t you want to buy me a drink?” she asked, watching delightfully as bin took her hand in his, and took her to the bar. just like last time she ordered a martini and as they waited for sanha to make it bin could feel her eyes on him. bin turned and stared back, waiting for her to say something. she didn’t. martini in hand, minnie took bin to a booth in the far right corner of the club. they could see the performances, but if they wanted to they could sit with their backs to it and have a little bit more privacy because then they would just be facing the wall and entrance. minnie sat facing the stage and pulled bin down with her. she kissed his cheek when he was seated, “thanks for the drink.” she murmured. bin felt his whole body light on fire. he smiled though and looked up to the performer on stage. minnie stayed very close to him. 

“can i ask you a personal question?” bin asked. 

“sure.” 

“would i be correct if i said that your real name was lee dongmin and you’re a math teacher?” 

“it’s rude to ask a lady if she’s lying about her name bin,” minnie replied calmly, staying in character, “but… i do  _ know _ of a lee dongmin and he is a math teacher. he told me you came by to pick up someone else’s daughter the other day.” 

bin turned with a little laugh, “did he?”

minnie hummed, light, graceful fingers flirting down bin's chest, “mhm, he told me he thinks you’re  _ very _ handsome. and i would have to agree.” 

“you do?” bin would be lying if he said he wasn’t inching closer, internally begging minnie to kiss him. god, he wanted it so bad. she caught on quickly and being the tease that she is she didn’t push him away, rather, draped an arm around his neck and pulled lightly at the hair on the base of his head. 

“no kissing,” she said, “rules. you understand, don’t you?” bin wanted to whine like a little kid and he was pretty sure his annoyance with the rules was obvious and he made no effort to hide it. minnie pulled away enough. her arm still rested on the back of the booth and with her other hand she picked up her glass to resume sipping on her martini. 

“then can i ask you another personal question?” bin asked, trying to compose himself and carry on the conversation. 

“so many personal questions,” minnie smirked, “why so interested?”

bin ignored her question, giving it only a shrug in response before continuing to his own, “why did…  _ dongmin _ get into drag?” he asked playing along with the narrative that they weren’t the same people. 

minnie’s real, warm smile appeared for the second time ever in bin’s presence, “he was about sixteen when he first did drag. he has an older sister and one day when they were getting ready for a christmas party hosted at their house dongmin was sitting in his sisters room. she says he was ‘looking longingly at her makeup’ but truthfully he thinks she made that up to tease him. in any case she put some on him that night, just a little eyeshadow and lipgloss, nothing too dramatic. the next day he asked if she would help him do full drag. he’d seen drag race so he knew the basics and as an art form it had always fascinated him, but it wasn’t until actually having some makeup on that he thought ‘oh, i would really like to try this’.” 

“and his parents? what did they say?” 

“they’re traditional korean parents,” minnie shrugged, “they didn’t get it when they found out and they still don’t. they had a hard time just accepting that he’s not straight but truthfully the fact that they did that much is enough for him. he doesn’t need them to understand his hobbies, it makes him happy. i’ve once heard him say, ‘i live in a professional world. i went to school for math and education, i’m a teacher, i have traditional parents and family members. most people i’m interacting with don’t understand or aren’t comfortable with me acting like her. like minnie sparks. she started as a way for me to keep that line between work and play, and not lose myself in the strict suit and tie world. even though that is me, there is still a part of me that wants to be freer, act more confident, be shamelessly queer. drag is how i do that.’.” 

“that’s beautiful.” 

“it is isn’t it,” minnie laughed, “dongmin certainly has a way with words.” 

“should’ve been an english teacher.” bin joked. minnie gave him the pleasure of a laugh before tapping his shoulder,

“so? what about you?” 

“are you allowed to sit and talk to one person all night?”

“not technically, but i’m a queen honey i do what i want.” 

bin grinned, maybe a little too happy that minnie just admitted she wanted to spend time with him even if it got her in trouble, “okay, what about me then?”

“what do you do? are you out? i mean i just practically spilled dongmin’s whole family life to you. it’d be nice if you gave me something about you to share with him in return.” 

“okay, well, i’m a pharmacist. part time so i get nights and weekends off if i want. i’m out to everyone in my family, i’m adopted and my parents are typical hippie, vegan, love everyone white people from LA which made coming out very easy. let’s see i have two cats, luna and berry, and i like to cook and bake in my free time.” 

“you have cats?” minnie’s eyes lit up, “can i see?” bin pulled out his phone and showed her the most recent pictures. minnie positively cooed, a hand flying to her chest over her heart, “they’re so precious!” bin agreed with a fond nod. minnie put her drink down, “do you want to dance?” she asked. 

“bored?” bin asked, a little hurt. 

minnie smirked, cupping bin’s cheek and leaning close enough that her lips just barely brushed his, “hardly,” she purred, “is it wrong of me to want your hands on my waist again?” bin inhaled sharply, all confidence from earlier gone in a flash, and minnie laughed like the devil she was, “and if you stick close to me we can still talk, yes?” bin nodded numbly. minnie bit her lip giddily, pushing him out of the booth, “you’re so cute.” 

***

bin almost didn’t believe his luck. though he had just gotten out of the shower and was in the laziest clothes he owned, he couldn’t find himself caring or running back inside before he could be seen. lee dongmin was stopped in the middle of the sidewalk staring at him as he got the mail from his box. bin almost didn’t notice him at first, starting back up his small driveway to go back inside when dongmin called out to him. 

“hey.” there was some distance between them but bin was not blind to the way dongmin’s eyes lingered on his exposed arms before meeting his eyes. bin didn't hold back a smug grin in return, confident enough in the moment to be proud that all his hard hours in the gym were paying off. 

“hi,” he replied, “i didn’t know you live around here.” 

“i don’t,” dongmin replied, “i’m on my way to meet a friend from work.” bin nodded,

“i shouldn’t keep you then.” 

“i guess not.” dongmin nodded, clearly reluctant to leave. 

“unless…” 

“unelss?”

“unless you wanted to come in for coffee?” bin offered. a smile briefly graced dongmin’s lips before he bit at them and looked down with a guarded expression,

“who are you inviting in?” he asked, not looking up. 

bin stepped closer, “i’m sorry?” dongmin took a breath and looked back up at him,

“i’ve had too many men in my life interested in me because they see her instead. ones who only want me around if i’m in a wig and heels, someone who looks like a woman and will take it up the ass," dongmin explained foregoing any kind of censorship, "so, are you asking me or her?” bin smiled softly and walked down the driveway until he was just two feet from dongmin. 

“who was i with at the club?” he asked in return, “was your interaction with me just how minnie acts or genuine from dongmin?” 

“i told you, minnie’s just an extension of myself. i never said or did anything just to put on a show or for a character.” bin smiled wider,

“good, because i don’t date women,” for the first time since they met it was dongmin’s turn to be flustered, lips falling apart in surprise. bin turned and started walking up to his house, looking back when he didn’t hear footsteps following him, “are you coming?” 

***

“i thought you couldn’t come tonight?!” minnie exclaimed, flinging her arms around her boyfriend, breathless from her performance. 

“i pulled some strings and got a cover.” bin shrugged, holding tightly onto minnie's waist so as to not drop her. 

“i’m grateful,” minnie said bashfully as her heels touched the ground again, “but you don’t have to come to every show i do.” 

“no, but i want to,” minnie grinned and in the middle of the club planted a kiss on bin’s lips, “i thought there was a rule about pda with guests.” bin said, pulling apart faster than he would've liked but aware that broken rules meant she could get in trouble. he fixed minnie with an expectant look eyebrows raised, ignoring the dramatics from the people around them who had seen them. 

“i may have asked for an exception if said person wasn't a stranger.” 

“and was it approved?” minnie smirked mischievously,

“maybe... my boss said something about how my job is to treat all our guests the same but the only part i heard was that i'm one of his best girls and he's not going to fire me outright just because i want to kiss my boyfriend,” minnie suddenly turned very serious, “but you know, just to be safe we should probably go to a booth. more hidden that way.” bin nodded, playing along with furrowed eyebrows,

“of course, of course. lead the way, baby.” 

if anyone noticed that minnie sparks spent the whole night making out with her boyfriend in the corner of the club, no one said anything to her boss. 

**Author's Note:**

> in case you didn't catch on myungjun was 'marie golds' and dongmin was 'minnie sparks' :)
> 
> and to anyone who might be unfamiliar with the drag scene: when someone is in drag it is proper etiquette to switch their pronouns and refer to them as their drag name which is why even after bin found out minnie is dongmin i kept using 'she/her' and 'minnie' when they were at the club  
> also, the unnamed songs they performed in case anyone's interested were gunpowder and lead by miranda lambert (mj) and donatella by lady gaga (dm)  
> <3


End file.
